


My 21:29

by candydescent



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydescent/pseuds/candydescent
Summary: Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana were childhood bestfriends as long as they remember, but one special day changes everything.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	My 21:29

Hirai Momo tapped her pen on the side of her desk anxiously. Today was the day of her 20th birthday, and she couldn't wait any longer for her surprise gift from the universe. Once that clock hit 2:45 pm, the exact time of her birth, she knew that everything would be different for her.

 _I wonder if it's someone I know_ , she thought to herself, _or someone I won't meet until later on_.

She couldn't even focus on the calculus test in front of her, even though she knew this test would make or break her grade for the semester. College wasn't going exactly as Momo hoped it would, and this class was almost an easy flunk for her. "If you get an A on this test, it'll bump your grade to a C-," Her calculus instructor informed her. However, with the rate of Momo only having answered 5 out of the 20 questions, she knew that she would have to be registering for this class next semester. Not like it mattered too much though, it was her final general education course.

Momo just couldn't keep her mind from wandering. It's already 2:40, and Momo was on the edge of her seat. Things would change majorly for her, especially if it was someone she knew. She knew that if she didn't make the move now, there would be grave consequences later on. This was all too much for Momo to wrap her head around.

Momo had already knew that it was going to be a girl. She's been out to her two closest friends, Myoui Mina and Minatozaki Sana, as a lesbian for a year now, and came out to the entire school in a social media post about five months ago. Mina and Sana both supported her and reminded her that they loved her the same, but Momo couldn't help but notice that looming sparkle in Sana's eyes whenever they were hanging out alone. It made her question herself so many times, but Momo truly knew that Sana could never date her. In her two years of college, Sana spent her off time going on dates with various guys and bragging about how boring or annoying they were in her groupchat with Momo and Mina. She was, as one would say, _as straight as a stick_. 

Or maybe... there was something that even Momo and Mina didn't know about.

2:43 pm. She had answered three more questions on her test, and considered giving up since the class ended at 2:50 pm sharp. She'd hand the unfinished exam to her professor with a sheepish smile, and then run off to deal with her new problem.

Once the oldest got their permanent soulmate tattoo, the youngest would automatically have their's show up as well. Momo would spend her entire day asking people if she could get a peak at their arm to see the true results of her fate, if she were to meet her fate today.

2:44 pm. One more question answered, but with anxiety, fear, and joy washing over her body completely.

 _Any second now_. Just a second from now, and Momo's life could potentially change forever. Momo remembered her parents' soulmate story: They had met at college, at a small bakery where Momo's dad was serving her mother. The arm of his shirt had gotten lifted up a little, and Momo's mother immediately freaked out and pointed it out to him. That night, they decided to go on a small date at a popular Tokyo café and the rest was history.

Momo wished she could be that lucky, but if this soulmate wasn't someone that she already knew, she had a brooding fear that they wouldn't accept her personality. Momo admitted herself that she could be a little extreme and outlandish at times, and if it wasn't something you were already used to, it could be a major turn off.

2:45 pm. The time is now. 

Momo lifted her crimson colored long sleeve to see the numbers "21:29" staring back at her with diamonds surrounding them. Her heart almost stopped beating. This... _was it_? Her parents' soulmate tatoo had been a beautiful, wine colored rose with small hearts surrounding it, and her aunts' soulmate tattoo was two sky blue dolphins flying above a seagreen ocean. All Momo got was... _a time_?

Momo didn't let it crush her spirit however. She had finally gotten the first half to the question, now all she needed was the second half.

After answering ten questions, Momo decided that she was done with the exam and handed it back to the disapproving teacher before making her way out of the classroom. She couldn't _wait_ to show off her new tattoo to Sana and Mina. 

* * *

At 2:45 pm, Minatozaki Sana started to feel a weird itch on her left arm. Originally scratching it through her navy blue long sleeve, the itch has became too strong and she lifted up to see the culprit of the issue. That's when she saw the numbers with the diamonds surrounding them: 21:29.

She had no idea what this meant. She knew that Momo was getting her soulmate tattoo sometime today, but Sana completely dismissed the fact that it could have been related to her. There was no way, and as upsetting as that was to Sana, she full heartedly accepted her fate as a closeted bisexual woman. 

On the other hand, Sana was ecstatic about her new tattoo. A new opportunity to bring someone who _finally_ was on the same wavelength as her into her life, a new opportunity to create a new happiness for herself. She immediately slapped Mina on the arm to catch her attention after dismissing the thoughts of Momo.

" _Look!_ " She exclaimed, shoving her left arm out in front of Mina.

"Wow..." Mina was speechless. She wasn't a very talkative girl to begin with, but the thought of Sana and Momo _both_ getting their soulmate tattoo on the same day excited her. She personally had saw potential between the two, but it could be anybody. November 9th was a common birthdate, especially in their area. Mina remembered walking past three homes decorated in balloons before meeting with Momo to walk to school. 

"Who do you think it could be?" As much as Mina wanted to advocate for Momo, it was a possibility it could be anyone, and Mina didn't want to put that thought into her head only for it to be someone. She responded with a shy "Well, I don't know..." and continued eating her meal while the two waited for Momo to come show her the new tattoo she got.

* * *

Momo practically ran to the café area of their university. She was so excited to show her bestfriends her new tattoo, and knew tht they would help track down whoever held the second half. 

Breathlessly, Momo approached the table greeted by an excited smile from Sana and a warm grin from Mina. 

"How was the test?" Mina asked. That was the thing Momo hated most about Mina, she'd always hound on Momo about her academics knowing that Momo wasn't exactly the bst scholar. It got under her skin a lot, but of course, she still had love for Mina.

"Totally flunked it. Didn't even finish it," Momo replied shortly, "Anyways... we have an update!". Without saying another word, Momo rolled down her crimson sleeve to reveal her new soulmate tattoo: 21:29. Mina's jaw drop quickly turned into a hysterical laugh, and Sana went pale without even saying a word.

"It looks... amazing!" Mina stifled through laughs while side eyeing Sana. _Yes_. 

Momo looked at Sana to receive a response, but without any warning, Sana packed her items and left the table. Not even a goodbye was said.

"Is she okay?" Momo asked, to which Mina replied with a joyful nod. "But you should _probably_ go check on her."

* * *

Sana ran to the nearest girls' bathroom as fast as she could. Her first instinct was to wash her face, then to inspect the tattoo. Maybe it was a mistake? 21:24? She took a quick peak at the tattoo again, and behold: 21:29. 

She didn't know what to do. She felt her feelings for Momo lingering beneath her skin for a while now, but she always tried to ignore it by going on random dates with guys and spamming Momo and Mina about it later. When Momo came out to Mina and Sana, Sana felt a sense of relief knowing that she played for the same team, but Sana always felt that a relationship with the two would never work out. They had a lot in common, as they were best friends, but they had significant differences: Sana is a neat freak whilst Momo can't keep a room clean to save her life, Sana was on a vegan diet while Momo religiously preached how against it she was, Sana wanted to have a family with children while Momo couldn't stand younger kids, Sana was closeted whilst Momo was out and proud about her sexuality.

Her mind was completely blown. God definitely had a way of always surprising Sana at the moments where she least expected it.

She gathered her items once again, and left to go home before Mina or Momo found her in the bathroom losing her sanity.

* * *

Momo went to the girls bathroom, as she saw that it was the direction Sana had ran in, but by the time she had gotten there, the only people in there were puny freshman complaining about how difficult their classic literature courses were.

Momo had no idea why Sana had run off the way she did. Maybe Sana was shocked by the numbers, maybe she had something else going on, maybe she had an assignment she had forgotten about...

Or maybe she was upset about the fact that the soulmate wasn't _her_. 

No way. That didn't sound like Sana at all. Even if Sana did have any feelings for her, Sana's the type of person to be supportive and just wish them happiness. The fact that she had ran off so abruptly was making Momo consider so many different scenarios it had felt as if her head was beginning to spin. 

Momo didn't understand what was up with Mina either. The fact that she immediately started laughing, and insisted that Momo go check on Sana alone was a bit concerning. Mina definitely had good intentions, she was the most innocent one out of the trio, but even she was starting to look suspicious at the moment. It was as if Momo didn't know who she could turn to in the moment.

Clutching her bag, Momo left the bathroom, told Mina that she was going home, and started her walk home alone.

* * *

After changing into a white silky tank top, Sana collapsed in her bed and began sobbing. It wasn't something to be sad about, right? She _finally_ won the girl that she had been secretly fawning over for months now. But why did she feel so wrong? 

While the tattoo was downright gorgeous yet subtle at the same time, Sana couldn't think to admire it. All she could think about was how this new tattoo was opening up a new door in her life that she didn't want open for a while. It was putting Sana in a position where she had to be honest with herself, her family, her friends, Momo. All Sana wanted to do at the moment was run away as far as she could, completely change her identity, and start a new life in a remote area. But that'd probably kill her, so it wasn't the best option either.

Sana started thinking of a million ways that she could avoid Momo, even though it'd probably put a strain on their friendship. Momo, Mina and Sana were like the three musketeers -- Always spending time together, always helping each other, always supporting each other. If she just started focusing on Mina and trying to exclude Momo from the picture, it'd probably break Momo's heart and that was the _last_ thing that she wanted at the moment. 

Turning over, Sana was preparing to take one of her destressing, post crying naps before she heard a soft knock on the door.

* * *

Momo lied. She wasn't going back to her house, she want to Sana's instead to see what was up with her. Sana's mother welcomed her with a warm hug, and begged her to cheer her up after she heard crying from her room. Sana didn't know how to silently cry to save her own life.

It took Sana few seconds to open her door before she presented herself with bed hair and bloodshot eyes. She gave Momo a sheepish grin, before returning back to her bed. Momo saw something on her arm, but she couldn't exactly make it out as Sana had self consciously put a hand over it.

"Is everything okay?" Momo asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Sana gave her one of those looks that just said it all, that just said "I'm not okay", and Momo comforted her with a warm hug while she let Sana cry into her shoulder.

After five minutes, they finally parted from the hug, and Momo finally got a glimpse at the source of the issue: 21:29 in golden text, bordered by diamonds. The _same exact_ tattoo as Momo's. 

After seeing the issue, Momo couldn't help but be enraged despite the fact that her friend, no, her soulmate, was filled with much sadness. 

" _This_ is what you're sad about," Momo started, "Being _my_ soulmate?". Sana couldn't help but be taken aback by the harshness of her words. Sana has only seen Momo upset five times in her entire life, and those times were no fun.

Sana tried to get the words out, but their was a strange tightness in her throat. It was like her throat had just locked up and refused to get the words out that she was very much afraid of saying.

Seeing her lack of words, Momo turned her back to her and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe how irrational Sana could be.

Seeing Momo turn her back to her completely broke Sana, and she bursted out into loud, incoherent sobs again. _I ruin everything_ , she thought to herself, _I'm making a big deal out nothing and now she's mad at me. This moment is supposed to be magical_. 

Hearing Sana's sobs broke Momo. As much as she hated to admit it, she genuinely had a soft spot for Sana and hated seeing her cry. With tears welling up in her eyes, Momo turned to address her again.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Momo cried, " _Am I not good enough for you?_ ". Sana's heart sank when she heard those words. Those were not the words that Sana ever wanted to hear Momo say. She was more than good enough, she was more than Sana ever deserved.

Grabbing Momo's hand, Sana ceased her sobs and began to speak. 

"I'm not embarrassed of you. I never would be. I'm just.... shocked. I've had feelings for you for such a long time. Watching you laugh and do the things you love most makes my heart skip a beat. Watching you defend me and always support me convinced me that you are a genuinely amazing person and more than I ever deserved. I'm in love with you Momo, and I was never able to accept it because I was so afraid of coming to terms with my sexuality. I'm not as brave as you are."

Momo's mind went blank hearing those words come out of Sana's mouth. Momo had always viewed Sana as nothing less than an angel, and was envious of all those guys that had the luxury of going on dates with her. Momo had secretly wished at times that she could be one of those guys, treating her to dinner and then going out and pursuing all of those fun activities that the girls loved doing together. 

Without saying another word, Momo lifted Sana by her chin, and left a small, yet meaningful kiss on her lips. When they separated from the kiss, they locked eyes with each other and laughed at how foolish they both were being, and continued where they had left off. Grabbing Momo by her face, Sana kissed her fiercely, almost as if she was willing to leave bruises upon Momo's soft, comforting lips. 

_Everything just feels so right,_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

Momo and Sana decided to end the night by cuddling and watching various Netflix series together. Every now and then, Momo would leave small pecks upon Sana's forehead, reminding her of how lucky she felt to call Sana her soulmate. It was as if Sana's heart just went completely full stop every time she heard those small reassurances, and she felt herself falling more and more in love with her new soulmate.

The night did not end, however, without informing Mina of everything that's going on.

"Two idiots dating each other, how great," Mina replied sarcastically, "I need to hurry up and find a boyfriend so I can stop third wheeling so hard.". And to that, Sana and Momo both laughed hysterically while occasionally looking into each other's eyes, as if they were the best thing they have ever seen.

With hands locked, with eyes locked, Momo and Sana ended the night in the comfort of each other's presence, ready to face their new destiny.


End file.
